Some beverages, including tannin- and polyphenol-containing beverages such as wine and whiskey, benefit from “breathing,” i.e., being exposed to air, prior to drinking. One conventional method of breathing includes pouring the liquid beverage from its bottle or other container into a decanter where the liquid is exposed to air. However, such process normally takes considerable time and can be inconvenient.